


Experiment in Love

by viridforest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Is it fluff?, Reader-Insert, because who doesn't want to date cute scientist bruce?, cute blushy scientist bruce is my favorite, reader is a scientist, yeah i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After landing an internship working with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner in their lab at Stark tower you develop a huge crush on a certain curly haired scientist, but you don’t know that he likes you back, perhaps a meddling Tony can change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment in Love

Working with the Avenger was both a strange and wonderful experience. Well, I don’t really work with the Avengers specifically, mostly Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. And by work I mean I’m a paid intern as is my official title but details, details… I mostly help with some experiments, research and helping Dr. Banner complete the forms that Dr. Stark doesn’t ever do and probably doesn’t care about (honestly you’d think he’d at least ask about what happens to the pile of paperwork beside his station).

 Anyway I took this internship to finish up the years and years of university that has gotten me to this point plus I get to work with the best and latest technology as well as some of the most brilliant minds of this age, and it is a paid internship so how could I turn that down?

At first I was rather nervous, I mean I would be working with some of the smartest people in the world but everyone has been extremely nice and encouraging, especially Dr. Banner. He’s just so sweet, nice and he’s brilliant, I’ve read his research on gamma radiation countless times so I guess it’s no surprise that I developed a massive crush on him. After all we spend a lot of time together from doing work and conversing during our once in a blue moon breaks.

I’ve actually gotten close to everyone here although being close to Tony Stark isn’t the best thing in the world because it means you get to be on his personal list of people he gets to prank, especially after a certain incident that left me purple for the rest of the day but that’s a tale for another day.

Today though, oh today was a wonderful day. I got to be the team leader on my first experiment here, Dr. Stark was leaving on some sort of trip so he wouldn’t be here to antagonize us for at least week and I had finally moved into a place that allows pets and by that I mean I was forced to move because I accidentally adopted a kitten. So a perfect day… or at least it was until we learned that Tony had to cancel his trip.

Now this normally wouldn’t be too much of a problem but it was because Tony learned about my crush on Bruce and has been teasing me about it since then.

So because of this new development I walked into the lab with a frown and a small shred of hope that perhaps Tony wouldn’t tease me today or that he would at least find someone other than me or Bruce to mess with. My hope instantly evaporated though when I heard a dreaded, “hello (y/n)”, from none other than Tony Stark himself, and it wasn’t just that he acknowledged me, oh no, it was how he said it, with a huge smirk on his face and a tone that just spelled out trouble. I knew it was probably going to be a long day.I replied with a curt nod of my head as I headed to my station to begin the days work. Tony sauntered over to my station, leaning against it before he just had to start talking. “So, by your shirt I’m guessing you like the color green, anything else you like that’s green or at least turns green?”

“what’s it to you Stark?” I snapped at him.

“oh someones angry today, well I guess I’ll just leave you alone then.”

Happy to have him terrorize someone else I let him leave, allowing me to finish up some paperwork from the previous day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the doors slide open I looked up only to see Tony walking in with that stupid smirk on his face that he wears when he knows something you don’t or when he is going to pester you. Putting on a smile I greeted him before shifting my focus back to some research notes as he walked over and sat across from me.

 After almost half an hour of him messing with things on the table and staring at me I looked up from my notes and asked, “What do you want Tony?”

“Want? What makes you say that?”

With a sigh I replied, “Because you’ve been staring at me since you sat down! Now spit it out, what is it?”

When he flashed a shit eating grin I knew I had fallen into his trap.

“Have you asked them yet? What am I saying, of course you haven’t. You gotta get it together man, before someone else swoops in.”

“It’s not that simple Tony…. What if they don’t like me, I just- I’m nervous.”

Letting out a long sigh Tony leaned in and said, “Look man, I wasn’t going to tell you this because I promised them, and because I love to mess with them but they like you too, and I’m not joking. In all honesty I’m surprised you didn’t notice before.”

“Wait, really? They like me? Since when?”

“Since forever Bruce! Now that you know this you have to ask them especially since I saw one of those new S.H.I.E.L.D trainees eyeing them yesterday, plus the both of you throwing heart eyes at each other when the other isn’t looking is getting out of hand.”

Speak of the devil and he will come, just as Tony finished his statement (y/n), carrying a pile of paperwork walked in. “Um… Dr. Banner I think you got the wrong project forms- oh! And you need to sign these before I can send them off.”

As they set the papers down and turned around to walk towards the door Tony gave me a look and I knew that if I didn’t ask now I wouldn’t have the guts to do it later so gathering my courage I hurriedly slid off my chair and grabbed (y/n)’s arm.

“Wait! (y/n) can I ask you something?”

“Uh, uh, yes of course, anything at all.”

Realizing I was still holding their wrist I quickly let go, both of us looking away and blushing. “Uh- well- anyway… Look (y/n) I’ve…. known you for a while and well… What I’m trying to say is… would, would you like to maybe go out sometime for coffee or something. I just really like you and would love to get to know you better…”

Taking in a big breath, my heart pounding I looked at them waiting for an answer.

Suddenly their arms we wrapped around my neck.

“Yes, yes! I would love to go out with you sometime Bruce!”

With a smile now stretching my face and my heart now beating fast for a different reason I returned the hug with fervor.

Tony had wandered off at some point during this exchange, leaving us alone to plan our date in peace.


End file.
